Audience measurement activities occur in consumer households, shopping areas (e.g., stores, malls, etc.), and other areas where people may be exposed to advertisements and/or other media. To identify when a consumer was exposed to media content, what the media content contains and/or where the exposure to the media occurred, the consumer may be equipped with a mobile unit to record portions of the media content exposed to the consumer.
In some examples, the consumer is equipped with a mobile unit to record audio that may be present in an area to be monitored. Presented or rendered media, such as an advertisement or a kiosk feature presentation (e.g., at a library, a museum, an amusement park, etc.) may be presented in proximity to a base unit that can also collect audio information (e.g., a portion of presented media content). When both the mobile unit and the base unit collect audio information, one or more post-processing activities may be employed to match the collected mobile unit audio information with the collected base unit information, thereby allowing identification of consumer location and/or the type of media content to which the consumer was exposed.